memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Garth
|species = 1/8 1/4 Betazoid 5/8 Human |gender = Male |birth = April 9, 2344 }} Ben Garth was born on in the year 2344. He grew up with his Vulcan relatives, his parents and grandparents having been killed in a Borg attack. He entered Starfleet Academy in the year 2361, becoming a science officer. He the graduated in 2364, becoming lieutenant jr. grade and serving aboard the starship USS Polymer, . He was promoted to lieutenant there and was transferred to the in 2365, where he became the chief science officer. He was promoted to lieutenant commander in 2366. In 2371, when the Enterprise was destroyed, he was transferred to the USS Receptor, . There he became an important part of the bridge crew. In 2372, he discovered that although he was only 1/4 Betazed, he still had telepathic abilities that were augmented by his Vulcan heritage. In 2376, the USS Receptor was destroyed. Garth was promoted to commander and was assigned to the USS Tiger Shark, the last , with the rest of the Receptor's remaining bridge crew. He became Operations officer there. In 2379, he was transferred to the as the replacement Operations officer when Commander Data died. In 2381, he was killed by an energy surge in Main Engineering while testing an experiment on the warp core. He was brought back to life by Q, but decided that he couldn't stay on the Enterprise. He was transferred to Deep Space 4, where he served as Chief of Operations until 2384, when Captain Shelby of the USS Enterprise-F requested that he serve as Chief Science Officer there. He then was promoted and became Captain of the Enterprise in 2387 when Captain Shelby was killed in the Battle of Betazed, the beginning of the Borg War. In 2392, He was captured by the Borg. His crew came onboard the vessel he was on and rescued him, but not before Borg nanites were injected into him. Commander Samantha Brigg, his CMO, was able to stop the assimilation before it progressed too far. His ship was damaged by the Borg in 2394, forcing them to hide in the Bryer Patch. The Enterprise was destroyed, but most of the crew escaped in shuttlecraft and escape pods. The Borg cube chasing them was destroyed by the USS Thunder, an experimental vessel. The Thunder rescued the crew of the Enterprise and brought them to Deep Space 7. They were given a new ship, the , Arizona-class. The Enterprise served as a carrier until the end of the Borg War in 2399. The Borg were eliminated, and the Enterprise was sent to the Delta Quadrant with an experimental version of a new engine design, the Photon Drive. They arrived in the Delta Quadrant in late 2399 to find that the rest of the fleet was destroyed, leaving the Enterprise to fight the Krenim threat by themselves. They eventually retreated, taking heavy casualties. When they returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Starfleet ordered the Enterprise to be decommissioned. The crew of the Enterprise was split up and transferred to ships throughout the fleet. Captain Garth was promoted to Fleet Admiral and was put in charge of the Delta Quadrant attack force. The bridge crew were put on the USS Gladiator, Titan-class, and were instrumental in the Delta Quadrant Wars. In 2408, the ship went missing with all hands. Fleet Admiral Garth was captured by the Krenim in 2414, where he was rescued by Q. Q made him a member of the Q continuum and they departed. In 2456, Q sent Ben back to the Federation to help prevent a civil war amongst different colonies. He was killed on arrival because some believed he was a spy. The group that killed him stole a device from his ship, a time traveling machine, and sent people back in time to 2369 to destroy the Romulans. The attempt failed, provoking the Romulans to join forces with the Klingons, Cardassians and Ferengi in 2371. This new alliance attacked the Federation from all sides, destroying many colonies and dividing the Federation into pieces. Ben Garth was serving on the Receptor when the Galactic Civil War came into being. He realized that the future had changed due to his telepathic abilities, but he did not know about the abilities at the time. His ship was part of a faction, the Terran-Vulcan Alliance. The Alliance had some ships, but no way to replace them. The first mission the Receptor was sent on was to try and stop the past from being altered. They failed in their attempt, and returned to a future of war. In 2374, Ben and Sam Brigg married. Ben and Commander Suvik also created the Proton torpedo. In 2376, The Receptor was captured by the Cardassian Empire, but self-destructed to avoid having technology stolen. Only the captain and first officer died, the rest of the crew having been put in a labor camp. They were liberated by the Tiger Shark in 2378, which they then took refuge on until they got their next ship, the USS Reality, . The crew served on the Reality for the next eight years. Category:Vulcans Category:Betazoids Category:Humans